


Waking Up Next To You

by NightFlare13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlare13/pseuds/NightFlare13
Summary: Five wakes up next to Vanya on the morning after their wedding and thinks about how damn lucky he is.





	Waking Up Next To You

They're normally very early risers. Five always wakes early in the morning, some impending thought on his mind, and Vanya likes to meditate and drink some chamomile tea before breakfast. Of all mornings they should want to be up early, this would be one of them, but Five's woken up now, at almost half past 9 in the morning and he has no intentions of getting out of bed or even stirring Vanya a little bit. 

He's only woken by the sunlight flooding their lavish bedroom. and the soft sound of Vanya's steady breathing. He doesn't move when he does wake up fully, deciding he much prefers having Vanya laid on her stomach on top of him, her hands around his arms and her head laying on his chest, right under his collar bone. Her long, brown hair, which she decided to keep long this time around, tickles him slightly, but he doesn't mind or care. 

The silk bed sheets are covering her lower half, but he savours every inch of skin he can see, running his fingers very gently over it, kissing the top of her head sweetly. Five doesn't want to close his eyes.

He's terrified that at any moment he's going to blink and he'll be back in the apocalypse, back all alone, the taste of ash in his mouth and burning in his ears, nothing but the sweltering heat of the day and the piercing cold of the night, carrying the guilt of seeing the end of the world and not being able to stop it, not being able to save his siblings as he searches for weeks and weeks and weeks for Vanya, the one who wasn't there with the others-

But he's not searching for her anymore. He isn't roaming the Earth for her, he doesn't cry for her presence and pray for just the sight of her, pray for her to encourage him and comfort him like she does, because she's right here. She's right here, in a bed with him, holding him to her, all his. The heavy emerald stone on her ring finger proves it.

They came specifically to this secluded little town in the Bahamas for a reason - so they could relax and enjoy each other's company and just enjoy the heat and quiet for a few weeks, but now all he wants to do is stay here, in this bed with her and waste away the time with here. With the beautiful woman he can now call his wife. 

They had originally booked a hotel room a ten minute drive away, but just as they text their siblings to tell them they'd landed Allison sent them a message.

_Don't go to your hotel. You're booked for 2 weeks in a luxury villa right on the beach. Thank me later ;)_

Vanya couldn't believe it, hurrying through the door wide-eyed and looking around in awe at what truly was a luxury villa. It was quite alone, too, not near any other houses or buildings, and right on the grassy dune of the beach, facing out onto the sea.

It was perfect, made even more so when they saw that Allison had payed the owners of the house extra for a bottle of champagne in the fridge and scented candles in their bedroom.

Vanya, still in her deep green evening gown, had fully intended on unpacking and going out for some basic groceries first, but when she stepped foot into their bedroom and they saw the king sized bed, he couldn't resist pulling that dress off her and worshipping every inch of her body, and neither could she.

They must have been up at it for hours, well into the morning, and Five fully intends on continuing the trend throughout every night they have on their honeymoon. It's just them for once, alone to do whatever they please without any interruptions and he'll be damned if he's wasting anymore time.

Vanya slowly stirs after a few minutes, yawning softly and blinking up at him, rolling over slightly. She smiles at him, a proper, real smile. He remembers the first time he saw that, after they got back to 2002. He's lucky enough to see one every day now.

"Morning," she breathes, not breaking eye contact with him until her eyes flutter shut as he leans over to kiss her softly, his hands around her waist loosely.

"We should go and get some breakfast," she whispers, but her eyes have no intention of going anywhere. He knows she can hear his heart beat, the blood rushing through his veins, how fast it's all going to be in her presence, even though he's been in it for years. He spent almost half a century away from her, it's no wonder she has his heart racing around the clock. He knows she can hear ridiculously minuscule things, if she focuses. She spent so long without her pills grimacing because all she could hear was sounds she wasn't meant to, but she can fully tune out what she doesn't want to hear right now. It's no wonder that she has the most amazing power of all of them all along. He always knew she was special.

And now she's his. And he's hers. He won't have to sit and watch guys hit on her, offer their number, and won't have to deal with girls coming up to him either, because they're together now, forever. He gets to wake up next to her every morning, starting now. Every morning, next to her. Maybe for once he can just relax.


End file.
